Can I Get A Witness?
Can I Get A Witness? is the eleventh episode of the second season, and the 21st episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The team and Assistant District Attorney Valerie Delgado work to put away a notorious gang member. Television host Bill O'Reilly criticizes the police department. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a boy named Dante Moore telling about what happened to Elmore Gregory and how he was shot by Terrance “Little T” Jones. Dante is getting coached on what it is going to be like on the stand tomorrow. Jane and Korsak are there and so is Valerie Delgado, the defense attorney. Jane says that he is going to be alright. Delgado tells him not to get special treatment because the prosecution could go after them for it. Jane tells him to order a cheap steak and a movie to relax. Jane tells him that Officer Walker is going to be making sure that he is safe. Jane tells Korsak that they need to have him relaxed. Jane and Korsak go into the office and Korsak says that it will be a good time to get “Little T” in prison at last. Korsak says that they caught a few breaks on this murder and Jane says that Korsak’s informant was the hero who told him that the gun was still in “Little T’s” car. Korsak asks what tie he should wear on the stand and Jane tells him that he will be fine. Maura goes up to her tortoise and Angela scares her when she gets up from the couch. She tells her that she wanted to watch Bill O’Reily on her television because of his big blue eyes. Maura says that they are contacts and Angela says that can’t be true. She says that she likes him anyways, but sometimes he says things that upset her. Jane comes in and tells her to turn it off. However, when Angela says that he is in town covering Jane’s case, she tells her to put it back on. On the show, O’Reily talks about the case and how they have a witness. They get into work and Jane teases Angela about her love for Bill O’Reily. They watch Stanley as he tells Angela that the donuts can’t mix together. Maura realizes that Stanley has OCD and that it upsets them. Jane gets a text telling her about another gang related shooting. Jane gets on the scene and realizes that the victim is Dante Moore. Korsak comes over and Jane says that it is not a good thing that this happened. Delgado comes up and tells Jane that it is her fault and demands an Internal Affairs packet be written on Officer Walker. They get inside the hotel and Walker says that he doesn’t know what happened and Barry says that the window is open and Jane has them dust the sill for them. Someone was hanging from the window and Jane wonders what made Dante want to leave. Outside, Maura sees that Delgado has a flat and says that it was caused by a nail. Maura says that she can change it for her. She gets down and fixes it and Korsak asks if he can’t help. She tells him that they are fine. Delgado wonders why men have to assist women all the time. Maura says that it is because of their protective nature. Back at the station, Maura tells Jane that she needs to talk to Delgado and says that she can be friendly. Jane tells Maura that Delgado wants paperwork written up on Walker and she says that he is not guilty of anything. Angela comes up and tells them about a book signing that Bill O’Reily is doing and asks if Jane can badge her to the front of the line. Jane says that she can’t and volunteers Franke to do it. However, he declines and walks away. Maura offers to do it. Jane and Maura examine the body and she tells her that it is sad. She sees a tattoo of the word “Destiny” on his arm. Maura finds larva in Dante’s shoe. Jane says that she has to go to court. Maura says that they have the murder weapon at least. At the court, “Little T’s” lawyer moves for dismissal on the case based on lack of a witness. Jane says that “Little T” killed him that is why. The judge sees the point and Delgado says that there was a gun found and it was because of Korsak’s informant who told him that “Little T” had the gun. They ask him to give up the identity and Korsak refuses. At the station, Korsak tells Jane that he will handle looking for the name of the informant and the paperwork. Barry talks to Jane and suggests that Korsak made up the informant. Jane talks to Maura and Franke says that everyone is talking about Korsak fabricating the informant and Jane says that he better not say anything like that. Maura says that the food isn’t digested fully and that Dante also popped a breath mint. Jane thinks that it is interesting. Franke suggests that he was going to meet a girl. Barry pulls up the cell phone records and the last call was from a burner. However, Relita Washington is the number that Dante called a lot. Jane and Barry go to Relita’s home and she has a daughter named Destiny. She admits that Dante is the father and that “Little T.” can never find out. They tell that Dante is dead. She says that Jane was the only person that Dante trusted. Jane tells Relita that she won’t let “Little T.” to walk. Meanwhile, Angela and Maura get to the book signing and Angela asks to see Maura’s badge. She waves it around and asks Maura to use her position. She does and they get to the front of the line. She tries to introduce herself and eventually tells that she is Angela Rizzolli. Bill O’Reily recognizes the name and says that she would love to have Jane on the show. Angela gives him Jane’s cell phone number despite the attempts of Maura to stop her. At the station, Jane gets a call from Bill O’Reily and laughs and says that it is not real and hangs up. She hears yelling coming from Cavanaugh’s office and goes inside. Delgado is demanding that Korsak reveal the name of the informant and he refuses. Cavanaugh tells him to do it or give up his badge. He gives up his badge and walks out. Jane follows him to the bar and listens to Bill O’Reily talk about the case and how Korsak fabricated an informant. She tells him that they need to get the name, but he says that he can’t guarantee protection. He tells her that he wants to be left alone and she leaves. She gets back to the station and tells Barry that they need to look for a name with no address and phone number. Jane finds something and they go to the projects to the informant. A gang member comes up and asks what she wants. Barry tells him to step away. They go up to the apartment of the informant and it is Rolita, Dante’s girlfriend. Later, Korsak goes over to Jane’s apartment and says that his head feels bad. He sees that Rolita is there and she says that she wants to do this so that Korsak doesn’t have to do this. He asks if Jane told Delgado and Jane says that she left that for him. At the station, Jane messes with Stanley and his OCD. Bill O’Reily comes up and asks how he got her number. Angela comes up and apologizes. He says that she should go on the show and he says that he is a respecter of police officers. He says that he wants to have her on the show, but she declines. Angela walks over and flirts with O’Reily. They get to the lab and Maura says that they have a big break because they have narrowed to a Park. They go to the park and find the blood and brain matter that possibly belonged to Dante. Barry says that there are fresh tire impressions. At the station, Maura recognizes the impression on the tire and says that it looks like a nail. She says that she is going to be sick because she recognizes the tire tread. Delgado goes to Jane’s and Jane is there. They search her car downstairs and realize that Delgado was the one who killed Dante and that she told him that the officer who was at the door was dirty. She says that they are not going to get “Little T.” without her. Korsak says that they don’t need her because they have his informant. Later at the bar, they watch O’Reily honoring Jane and Korsak and says that “Little T.” is going to go to prison. Korsak gets his badge back and Angela calls herself a “Badge Bunny” and they laugh. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh *Roselyn Sanchez as Assistant District Attorney Valerie Delgado *Aaron Jennings as Dante Moore *Milauna Jackson as Relita Washington *Reginald Ballard as Officer Germaine Walker *William O'Leary as Attorney Worster *Christopher Curry as Judge Martin *Alan Rachins as Stanley *Bill O'Reilly as Himself *Russell Richardson as Terrence 'Little T' Jones *Reggie Watkins as Elmore Gregory Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes